Inuyasha: The Legend of the Lady Sesshomaru
by MistressofthePen1987
Summary: Inuyasha got Kagome, Miroku got Sango, Koga got Ayame. Who did Sesshomaru end up with? A conventional love story wouldn't do the Daiyoukai of the Western Lands justice and belive me, this one is anything but ordinary. Better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! MistressofthePen here with a new and somewhat different Inuyasha fanfic. It's something that's been in the works for some time now and God, did I ever debate on this one! I've never been big on original characters, but when I started to ponder over who would be the perfect match for Sesshomaru, a new person came to mind. If you'll just bear with me, I'm sure I can come up with something that won't disapoint! ^-^

**Genre: Humor, romance, slice of life, josei.**

**Rating: Teen, may turn into M later in the fic, but for now T.**

**Summary: Set post-manga. Imagine for a moment that a girl from Kagome's time comes to the Sengoku Jidai the same way Kagome did. Now imagine the girl is a hanyou, but not by birth the way Inuyasha is, instead she's a genetically enhanced human that escaped from a research facility that was keeping her prisoner. Imagine for a moment this girl got the blood in her veins from someone in the Sengoku Jidai, now imagine the look on everyone's faces when they find out she's pregnant and that the father of her child is none other than the misanthropic youkai Sesshomaru? Imagine the look on Sesshomaru's face when he finds out? ****Join me as we watch this unconventional relationship akwardly blossom, catch up with the Inu-gang in their post battle lives, and just laugh our asses off with each and every chapter!**

**Pairings: Sesshomaru and Ebetsu (an original character).**

* * *

**Nightfall, Mondern Day Japan**

"Strange," Souta whispered, staring out the window.

"Hm?" His grandfather asked, a little too loudly. The old man turned the radio next to him down, "What's strange boy?"

Souta extended an arm out the window, running his hand across the horizon, "Tokyo seems quieter than usual, don't you think?"

The old man stopped tinkering with some "authentic" water demon claws and listened. Indeed the city was quiet, other than the occasional car passing by and a dog or two barking in the distance nothing but silence filled the air, rare in a metropolis like Tokyo.

"Hmm, very true Souta. Perhaps it's an omen," he suggested.

"Everything's an omen to you, Grandpa,"

The old man puffed up, his wrinkled eyes narrowing at his grandson, "Kids these days; so dull and dumbed down by television, you don't believe in anything you can't see. Well let me tell you, this world is full of things that just can't be explained, things far more mysterious and magical than you could ever imagine."

"Like those?" Souta asked, pointing to the paper mache hand molds on his grandfather's desk.

"Fine don't believe your wise, old grandpa," his grandfather said, ignoring the question, "I'm telling you boy, the silence is an omen, a sign that something is coming."

"Souta, time for bed!" Souta's mother called from the bottom of the stairs. The boy rose and started towards the hallway to his bedroom, "Don't worry, Gramps, I believe you. After all, look where my sister is." he said with a smile.

While the inhabitants of the Higurashi shrine lay still, their minds deep in peaceful and non-sensical dreams, the rooftops were alive with movement.

The newly rising moon was obscured for a moment by a slender silhouette as it rushed by. A girl with nothing to protect her naked body from the brisk early morning but a ripped hospital gown was running across the metal roof of a shanty house. Though she had been running for nearly two hours straight, her face held no sign of fatigue, no sweat and nothing but calm breathing. With a light hop, she cleared the 30ft wide span between buildings, landing on the other side with no more than a 'pap'.

Squinting, her eyes scanned far beyond the ability of a normal human, three blocks down to a shrine on a hilltop, she had to get away and that might be her best bet.

"THERE SHE IS!" someone shouted, the girl whirled around to see men in white coats running towards her, guns and a net in their arms. She scowled at them before turning and running in the direction of the shrine. "WAIT, STOP!" she heard them call. She leapt down from the three-story building and dashed into the shadows of the alleyway. Sirens slowly filled the air, above her a helicopter was making passes over the buildings. "**0124, you're ordered to stop and surrender! Our guards have authorization to open fire**," the words from the pilot chilled her a bit, but not enough to surrender.

Death was better than going back to the hell she just escaped.

Finding the last of her nerve, the girl broke out of the shelter of the alley and tore down the street; her presence alarmed a few neighborhood dogs, who barked loudly into the night. The men were on her soon after, shooting at her legs to slow her down.

She screamed as one grazed her leg and stumbled a bit before recovering and regaining her pace. Within seconds she was safely away from the men on foot and most of the cars, but the helicopter, unbridled by traffic was able to keep after her; its light constantly giving her location away.

The tall trees around the shrine were a Godsend, keeping the helicopter at bay. It hovered to stop its course, then whizzed around to come in on the other side, where less trees stood.

She sprinted up the steps and looked around for a place to hide, the main shrine was open, offering her no shelter from her pursuers, and the second shrine was boarded up. The girl could smash the doors in but it the effort would be in vain if the broken boards just gave her position away. The graze on her leg was worse than she thought, blood gushed down her ankle, the pain was bearable thanks to her adaptations, but it meant bloody footprints were leading them straight to her.

'Kami...please...' the girl fought the urge to give up; tears threatened her eyes at the thought of her capture.

"HERE ARE SOME FOOTPRINTS!" she heard a man at the bottom of the hill call out, the chopper was nearby too. The girl ran to the last place she could think of: a dingy shed at the entrance of the temple. The door had been left unlocked, but she was doubtful there was any place to hide. She entered the door and locked it behind her, praying with all her might they wouldn't get in.

The girl turned and nearly lost her balance; she teetered over the edge of the step for a moment before grabbing at the railing to steady herself.

There were stairs…stairs that led a path 10 feet down into a well. For some strange reason, as soon as she saw it, she couldn't take her eyes off of it. It was unimpressive, a wooden water well half-buried in the dirt, it shouldn't have caught the girl's attention at all but there was just something about it, something dark.

The girl slowly made her way down to the bottom, not for fear of the strange aura emitting from the well, but because one; she didn't want to make unnecessary noises and two because she wasn't in the condition to take a fall if one of the creaky steps gave way.

Hesitantly, she peered over the side of the well. A foot or so of the inside was visible before disappearing into pitch black, cold air drifted upwards from the bottom, drifting around her hair and face. To the girl, a few things stood out, for one the well didn't smell musty like the rest of the shed, her sensitive nose caught no signs of neglect, she would even swear she smelled the scent of jasmine. Another thing was that there were footprints on the railing of the well, small ones.

"BAM! BAM! BAM!' the girl whirled around and looked up at the entrance in time to see soldiers kick it down, "DON'T MOVE!" one man screamed, pointing his sniper at her, "SHE'S HERE! THE TARGET IS DOWN HERE!"

Whatever the man said afterward was lost to the girl as she backed away too far, caught the side of the well with the back of her knees and plunged head first into the dank darkness.

"NO!" A man in a white lab coat pushed through the encroaching soldiers and vaulted down the steps to the well, he peered into the well, waiting for a thud or splash of some kind, when nothing came he turned to one of the soldiers, "Give me a flashlight!" he demanded, arm stretched out. The soldier complied and looked over the railing along with the man in the white coat. The light bounced off of the walls and ivy before coming to rest...

On nothing more than the muddy and empty bottom.

The man's eyes widened, "Impossible...!"

* * *

The girl was falling, like a raven that had been shot down from the heavens. Her short, ebony locks danced wildly around her unconscious face, limbs swaying as she plummeted into the unknown. In her mind, no matter which way she looked at it she failed, whether she was caught and murdered, or fell to her death, she was a failure to that which she tried her damnedest to protect.

'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...'

* * *

She came to surrounded by the darkness that had swallowed her hours ago, but with one significant difference; she was no longer falling. Instead her body was splayed across the damp earth that she concluded was the bottom of the well.

Slowly, she rose to a sitting position and looked around, 'I'm still in the well, but why? They should have retrieved me by now,' she was just as concerned as she was relieved. She hadn't died, she wasn't in the clutches of those maniacs, but that didn't mean they weren't at the top, waiting. She tried to open her left eye, only to have dried dirt infiltrate the sensitive organ.

The girl looked up. The soft morning light drifted into the topmost part of the well, above that, a deep blue sky.

'Sky? The well is in a shed, how can there be sky?' she wondered, she cocked her head to see if she could see anything else. She then stood still for a moment, her pointed ears on the alert for any movement from above, there was no footsteps, no voices.

Just the harmonic twittering of birds.

Deciding that there wasn't much she could do in her current position, the girl jumped up, claws unsheathed in case someone was there and out of the well.

What she saw amazed her.

Nothing. There was nothing from the night before, no shed, no temple, no city! Just…lush forest as far as the eye could see.

"What the hell is this place?" she asked aloud.

A rustle to the left of her made the girl jump, before she could react a boy in a black and violet monk outfit and a girl, clad in a kimono stepped out of the bushes, deep in a lover's quarrel.

"I wasn't peeping on the girl!"

"I saw you with my own eyes!"

"O.k. yes I was there, but only out of the fear that she would pass out in the hot spring!"

"LISTEN MONK, I-"

Both the boy and girl froze when the realized they weren't alone and turned, almost in perfect syncopation to look at the girl before them.

The girl was a horrible mess, a strange tattered cloak of some sort barely hung onto her small body, dirt and blood covered most the visible flesh, and the left side of her hair and face was matted with mud, as though she fell asleep in the dirt.

The girl in the kimono stepped forward, "Um...are you o.k?" she asked.

The runaway stared at the two, as though she wasn't sure they were real. "W-where are the men?"

"What men?"

"The men...the men with guns, and the shrine, where is the shrine?" she asked, growing anxious.

"Guns?" the girl in the kimono asked the monk, who just shrugged. He then looked past his friend to the new girl, "There has never been a shrine here, miss...?"

"Ebetsu, Toshiko Ebetsu," the girl responded, "There was a shrine here, a large one, where did this forest come from?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Miss Ebetsu, but this has always been forest," he responded, "Perhaps you are ill, you seem to be in a less than o.k. state."

Ebetsu's eyebrows furrowed, "I'm not ill!" she half-shouted, pointing to the well, "There was a shrine when I fell in there, and now there is just a forest! How do you explain that,"

At that moment a strange look of realization came over the two. The girl in the kimono stepped forward, "Y-you came from the well?" she asked.

Ebetsu nodded. The girl in the kimono walked up to her and looked her over, "Her clothes do seem strange...perhaps she too..." she trailed off.

The monk nodded, "Miss Ebetsu, perhaps it would be best if you came with us," he said.

Ebetsu immediately jumped on the defensive, "You're with them aren't you? The men in the white coats?"

The monk stared wide-eyed at her, then at the girl in the kimono, begging for an answer.

"Ebetsu-san," the girl cooed, "I don't know whom you are speaking of, but I do know someone who may provide you with answers."

Ebetsu stared at the girl for a moment, gauging as to whether or not she could be trusted, but the girl's gentle eyes proved too much for her and so she gently began coaxing Ebetsu in the direction from where they came.

The monk removed his over robe and draped it over her shoulders, "Do you think she is of Kagome's world?" he asked. The girl in the kimono nodded and slowly the three made their way to the only person who could help them.


	2. Chapter 2

O.k. Chapter Two! This chapter is going to be a bit on the long side, sorry ^-^; This is basically the chapter where everyone gets on the same page. Ebetsu and Kagome meet and they find out she's pregnant. Next chapter Inuyasha comes in to play, hurrah!

**Another thing (spoiler alert!), this story follows the events post manga except for one itsy bitsy detail. Rin stays with Sesshomaru, I came up with a few ideas to explain why she was by his side again, but felt it ran too long so pretend he didn't leave her with the humans O.O please?**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Kagome-chan, look!" Shippo beamed with pride as he held a bowl full of mud and mashed crayons up to Kagome's face, "This concoction will give you super strength!"

The miko smiled a motherly smile at the boy, she was happy that the months spent at the Kitsune Training Academy hadn't altered his child-like demeanor. "Sugoi Shippo-chan, you're getting better at it." she then turned to the old woman to her left, "O.k. Kaede, what now?"

The old woman's next instructions were lost as Sango came through the door, a weird look on her face.

"You guys are back already?" Kagome asked, surprised and happy that the two seemed to have made up after the morning's hot spring incident.

Sango blinked her wide eyes, "Huh? Oh, no he's still in trouble," She spat at the entering Miroku. The monk's face fell, he hoped she'd forgotten.

"No, we got a little...side tracked," Miroku moved to reveal what seemed to be a girl in a really dirty and torn hospital gown, the girl looked as shocked as Kagome did at that moment.

Kagome looked her up and down, as if she were to disappear at any moment, "Where did you find her?" she asked Sango.

"She says she came from the well. We were assuming she was from your time."

"Your 'time'?" Ebetsu spoke for the first time since arriving at the hut.

Kagome stood and walked over to Ebetsu, circling her. The girl definitely wasn't from the Sengoku Jidai.

Ebetsu followed Kagome's form as she inspected her, "You wanna tell me where the hell I am now?" she asked. Kagome seemed to catch herself, she stopped in front of Ebetsu and scratched the back of her head, "Sorry about that. Erm, I think before we delve into what's probably going to be a very interesting discussion, you should probably have a bath."

* * *

It took a little more coaxing, but Kagome and Sango got the tense Ebetsu to calm down and venture with them to the hot springs for a bath.

The hot waters were a God-send to the woman from Kagome's time. One foot in the water and she slowly melted into its warm embrace. She was still on very high alert, but she came to believe that wherever she was, she was far away from those bastards.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump, Kagome stood behind her with a sponge in her hand, "You looked like you had some wounds. I figured it would be better to sit down and let me check you over," her soft smile showed Ebetsu she wasn't going to try anything tricky, the girl nodded and lowered herself onto a flat rock in the spring. Ebetsu watched Kagome as she busied herself with the task of soaping up water, who was Kagome? Why was she here? Though Kagome wore the same garb as the people around her, something about the way she spoke and moved said to Ebetsu she didn't 100% fit in to this place. If that's the case, was she somehow capable of traveling from this world to the one Ebetsu knew? As she studied the miko, her eye caught something strange. On her lower chest, just below her left breast a crescent-shaped scar. It was nothing remarkable, but the way it healed said to Ebetsu something came out of her body. Kagome turned back to Ebetsu, causing the girl to look away.

There were many questions circulating around Ebetsu, how did she get through the well, why hadn't the passage aged her? Did she have some kind of special power like Kagome? 'No, that's not it, that much I know,' the miko said. Kagome had quite a job on her hands and cleaning Ebetsu's body didn't keep more questions from being tacked on to the list.

As the waters rushed down her skin and cleared away the dirt and grime, more to the mystery emerged. For one thing the streaks of blood on various parts of Ebetsu's body seemed to have no origin. Kagome wiped at them expecting to see gashes and nicks, but nothing but tan unmarred skin was waiting beneath the surface. If that wasn't weird enough, a sponge across her cheeks revealed a small magenta streak on either side starting at her ear and coming to a point at the apple of her cheek.

Sango caught was she was looking at and shared a look with Kagome. "Here," she said, handing a cup full of water to Ebetsu, "Clear out the dirt in your eye."

"Arigato," Ebestu murmured. She leaned back and let the water cleanse her eye. As she did her hair was soothed back by the water, revealing pointed ears.

Kagome could hardly believe what she was seeing; this girl was from her time, wasn't she? She was a normal girl…wasn't she?

Running the soapy sponge down her back, Kagome decided to ask, "Ebetsu-chan...are you human?"

Ebetsu turned, flashing a brown right eye, amber left eye, and a fanged smile, "I used to be..."

* * *

When the girl entered, no one in the hut was prepared for what they saw. Was this really the person who hobbled in only hours ago? Ebetsu was...Ebetsu was kind of pretty. With the mud and tatters of clothing removed from her person, the lost and lonely girl stood with a lean, olive body, short raven hair with sharp, wily curls swept across her amber and brown eyes that as a human would have been cute, but as a demon gave her a wild and dangerous look.

As soon as Ebetsu made eye contact with the waiting congregation, she blinked at them for a moment, "S...something wrong?" she asked.

Miroku of course was the first to move, walking towards her with both arms extended, "My dear lady, of course not. We were just admiring your..." his eyes scanned down her long neck to the ample breasts poking through her green tank top, "many attributes,"

The last thing anyone saw of Miroku was the body-shaped hole he left in the hut wall. Sango was now next to Ebetsu, a vein throbbing in her fist, "DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS MONK!" she screamed. She then turned to Ebetsu, "Sleep with a knife under your pillow o.k.?" she said.

"I see," a voice called their attention from Miroku and back into the hut to Kaede, "You're a hanyou."

"A hanyou? You mean like a half-ningen, half-youkai?" Ebetsu asked. Kagome was shocked that someone from her time knew what those words meant. Ebetsu thought about it for a moment, then nodded, "Somewhat." She answered.

"So...where did you come from?" Kagome asked.

"I will tell you, but first I need to know where I am." Ebetsu said. Kagome smiled scratching the back of her head, "Well...I guess you could say you're in 1500's Japan, during the Feudal Era," she started.

Naturally, Ebetsu would have doubted what Kagome was saying, but thus far everything that has happened has thrown all scientific truths out the window, she nodded for Kagome to go on, "The well you went through is a portal that links the time you and I lived in to this world. Not everyone can go through it, you were probably able to because of the youkai blood in your veins."

'Not just anyone can go through there, that's a relief,' Ebetsu thought, "So how did you get here?"

"It's a pretty long story...but to simplify I'm the reincarnation of a priestess that died 50 years ago, err...in this time. The priestess was entrusted a powerful jewel that would grant its possessor any wish it wanted. Through a complicated series of events the priestess' and her lover were turned against each other by an evil force who coveted the jewel and the priestess. The priestess sealed her lover away in a deep sleep, but was mortally wounded in her last battle, when she was reincarnated, the jewel was as well. Into me,"

Ebetsu's eyes widened, "Ohh..that's the scar," she said. Kagome nodded, "In my time I was looking for my cat when a demon who sensed the jewel pulled me into the well and into this time. In a fray with the demon, I accidentally broke the jewel."

"Broke is a kind way of saying it. Kagome-sama shattered the thing." Kaede piped up, "Shards were scattered all throughout Japan."

Kagome rubbed the back of her head and have a sheepish grin, "Eh-heh, well it was an accident. We spent months going around and getting the shards together, but we had an obstacle. The evil force returned and wanted the jewel too, he tricked so many people-"

"He killed my family..." Sango said, rubbing her arm.

"He cursed mine..." Miroku said with his left hand in a fist.

Ebetsu dropped her head, "I see...I'm sorry for making you bring up so many memories,"

"You didn't know," Sango said with a smile.

"It took a long time and tragically people were lost on the way, but everyone banded together and dispersed the demon. Afterwards we erased the jewel from existence. I returned to the time you and I lived in, but my heart belonged to the Feudal Era and so I returned to stay."

'Her heart?' Ebetsu wondered.

"So you? How did you get here?" Kagome asked. Ebetsu's face went from one of total comfort to one of total hatred and disgust, "It is because of a demon that I too am here."

"Have you ever heard of The Byoukai Genetic Engineering and Research Facility?" she asked, Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and thought for a moment, "Nnnno, I don't believe I have," she answered.

"We are a medical company that has been researching cures for any and all kinds of incurable diseases. I at one time was a researcher there. BGERF had recently began delving into the super-human genetic codes of what you would call demons, their properties, why demons lived so much longer than humans and why they seemed impervious to most diseases. Our goal was to isolate these properties and hopefully manufacture treatments for even the rarest diseases. It had been a happy day the day we discovered a perfectly preserved youkai, I and my team had initially been chosen to lead the research of this frozen man."

"Initially?" Kagome asked.

"Well...my team stayed on the project. I couldn't."

'Why?"

"A rare and severe form of ovarian cancer had made its way into my body. It ravaged me so suddenly that I had no choice but to step down."

Kagome jumped up in a full panic, "Oh my God, are you alright?" she asked.

Ebetsu smiled and nodded, "Thanks and curses to the preserved demon. I am alive…"

_She remembered that day so perfectly; replaying it in her head was like watching it on the screen, no fuzz, no breaks in the film. Every detail as preserved as the demon in the vile next to her._

He took a long drag from his cigarette, exhaling the noxious smoke into the already coagulating room. Ebetsu sat across the table, somewhat lifeless in her wheelchair, back then both of her eyes were brown, there were no markings on her face, no super-human strength, just a meek girl on the verge of death.

_"The cancer has spread, you have a month...if you're lucky," his eyes were shielded by the glaring light reflecting on his glasses. Not that Ebetsu needed to see him, this man was a stranger to her. Ever since he discovered her cancer, he closed the door that used to be their relationship, leaving her to deal with the loss of strength, the chemotherapy, the loss of her long hair all alone._

_"Is that all you wanted to tell me? You honestly think I haven't figured that out. Fuck off," she said, and began to wheel herself out of the room._

_"Don't act all brave, you wanted to hear that I had a cure. Why else did you bother coming all the way down here?" he asked. Ebetsu winced, but wouldn't loose her cool, "You have no cure. So don't waste what little time I have left,"_

_"I said you're dying, I never said I didn't have the cure,"_

_Ebetsu stopped dead in her tracks, she wheeled around to face the man she would have called her husband, "What are you saying?"_

_"Demon X may have given us a cure. That's all," he stood, puffing lightly on the half finished cigarette, "We need someone to test it on-,"_

_He didn't finish his sentence as Ebetsu threw her bag at him, "YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR FUCKING GINUEA PIG!" she screamed, infuriated by the insult this man was laying upon her, as if he hadn't done enough!_

_The man looked down at the cigarette that had been lost in her assault, "So you wish to die?" he asked, "You wish to rob this company of a fantastic scientist, to leave a serum untested consequently killing millions. Was it not your oath to make a world free of disease and death? Here is the opportunity and you with to take it to the grave?"_

_Ebetsu was silent for a long time, that oath...how could she have forgotten that oath? And damn him for using it against her. When she was better, she would make him pay..._

_"Very well...very well..."_

"I would have never guessed that I was signing my life away," Ebetsu said. Kagome leaned forward, "So what happened next?"

Ebetsu fidgeted, she never expected the words to roll out of her so easily. 'No, someone needs to know, about that hell, about the torture…someone needs to know my story.' Taking a deep breath, she laid out the gory truth in all its entirety, "I needed a partial liver transplant and three blood transfusions over the course of 2 months to properly mix my blood with the youkai. It felt like an eternity..."

_Again she found herself in a perfectly preserved flashback. The walls of the hut gave way to a large, dimly lit medical room, monitors lined the walls, spewing out information on Ebetu's health status, her heart rate, blood levels. Ebetsu was in the center of this room, her small body strapped tightly to the cold metal table beneath her. _

"_Is the test subject ready?"_

"_What?" Ebetsu asked, wondering when they decided to refer to her with such a name. The woman's face froze, as though she let out a deep secret, "I-I'm sorry," she stammered, she quickly turned to man by the I.V. pole, "Is Ms. Toshiko ready?" she asked. The man glared at the woman, but Ebetsu didn't feel like it was because of what she just said. His glare was a reprimanding one, further arousing the girl on the tables' suspicions. _

"_The patient is ready for the transfusion," he said and turned on a pump. Ebetsu winced as what little blood she had was sucked out and fed into a machine that would mix in the youkai's blood. The thought that someone else's blood was going to be running through her veins, someone not so human made Ebetsu cringe, but at that time the fear of death was far more over powering. The blood mixed and started at the other end back into her system. No sooner did the blood enter her body did Ebetsu begin to scream. A burning sensation ate at her arm, then her legs, finally hitting her heart. Every second was filled with the feeling of being ripped apart and put back together. The shock caused her mouth to clamp shut, but screams still emanated from her throat. The doctor's held down her thrashing arms, which to their shock threatened to snap the thick leather restraints. After a few minutes her body relaxed, Ebetsu turned her head to the side as blood spewed from her mouth._

_Then, it all went black._

A dark silence followed her story. Kagome was so shocked she had to pry her hand from her mouth. Ebetsu rubbed her arm nervously, what did they think of her right now? She decided she wasn't ready for their reaction and continued.

"Still, that was the easy part. The blood itself had forever changed me…"

_The weeks that followed held interesting changes. Her ears were the first things, the cartilage broke down and reformed into pointed versions of their human counterparts, her left eye lost it's pigmentation and for a few days was blind before turning amber and regaining it's sight. The skin on her fingers broke and cracked to accommodate claws and fangs grew, almost overnight. That was the physical gist of it all, Ebetsu's strength returned as did the beginning of hair. She soon cast aside her wheelchair as muscles formed faster and more prominent than before she had cancer, her 5 senses came back 10 times what they were, that took some adjusting, but she managed._

"You became a hanyou," Kagome re-iterated, not because she didn't understand, but she could see the lost look on Sango and Miroku's faces. Despite Ebetsu's harrowing story, it was somewhat comforting to be able to talk on modern terms with someone from her own time. Ebetsu nodded, "Then there was the task of ridding myself of the cancer. A serum had been concocted and was ready for testing. It was injected by a long syringe into directly into my ovaries." Kagome winced at the words 'long syringe', making Ebetsu laugh, "As nasty as that sounds, it was the only part of my procedure that wasn't painful. Anyway, the serum needed to be taken over a period of 5 months."

"Or so they told you," Kagome said, Ebetsu gave her a knowing smile, "You're on the same wavelength I am. In hindsight, I too believe the initial serum cured me completely. They just used it as an excuse to keep me. The therapy tests started out normal enough."

_And they were. In the beginning it was the standard tests, physical therapy, blood tests, body scans._

"But grew stranger and crueler..."

_Those images still haunted her, Ebetsu would forever remember dodging bullets to 'train her reflexes', lifting cars to 'test her strength', going for weeks on end without food to 'test her resistance.'_

"My friends...my colleagues all turned against me...I was no longer a human in their eyes, no longer a living feeling being...nothing but a monster." Kagome's heart dropped from the pain so evident in the girl's eyes. Ebetsu took a deep breath in an attempt to stop the tears, but there were some things a person can't suppress. She had no affiliation with the Shikon no Tama or the disasters it brought to the people in that hut, but her scars were as deep as any of theirs, maybe even deeper.

"I wanted to die so badly, you guys. I wanted for the pain to just stop, for the tests to be done. I wanted my life back...and if I couldn't have that...then I was willing to die to be at peace..."

"However...something came along...that not only would not allow me to die...but give me a reason to escape..."

Sango leaned forwards, "A reason?" she asked.

Ebetsu leaned over and grabbed Sango's hand, then gingerly pressed it against her stomach.

"This…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Enew chapata-eru! Yay chapter 3! The secret of how Ebetsu's child came to be is revealed. Sesshomaru will be coming in in the next chapter and all sorts of hell will break loose! ^-^**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

A generally outcry filled the room.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Kagome and Sango yelled unanimously.

Ebetsu's sheepish grin confirmed it.

"Wha-, who-, how did that happen?" Kagome asked. Miroku once again took this opportunity to speak, "Well Kagome-sama, there comes a time when two people wish to join their bodies as deeply as their hearts have, this is called-,"

Sango's fist cut him off, "We know how it happened, baka!"

Kagome placed a hand on Ebetsu's shoulder, "Is it your ex-fiance's?"

"Hm? Oh, no, no let me…let me explain…"

_A horrible retching sound broke the silence of the laboratory complex. Ebetsu, hunched over the silver metal toilet in her cell was currently burdened with the task of emptying the contents of her stomach. Her fingers gripped the toilet seat as another wave of nausea overtook her, "What's…happening to me?" she rasped._

_From behind the one way mirror two scientists were watching her,_ _"She's been that way for two weeks. It's no longer blood so it's not her liver...perhaps..."_

_The following day was a strange one. Ebetsu was pulled from her cell for what she thought was more "training." With a rebelling stomach it was harder to prepare herself for the day ahead but instead of being taken to the testing facilities, she found herself in a sort of conference room. Three doctor's joined her a short while after she arrived._

_"It's quite an abnormal anomaly," a man she knew as Dr. Tsuyo was the first of the three to speak_

_"What is," she asked not looking at anyone._

_"You're pregnant," the female doctor next to him answered._

"…_What?" she asked, unsure she heard them right._

_The female doctor re-iterated, "You're pregnant. Three weeks to be exact."_

_Up until that point Ebetsu's expression had been a cold, distant one. There was no one in that lab that she trusted anymore, so it made no sense to her to try to reach out to anyone. However cold not be maintained in this situation, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M PREGNANT? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"_

_"We're not 100% sure at this time, but it's probably to do with the fact that the serum came from the most intact and viable DNA we had,"_

"_His sperm..." Ebetsu whispered, she remembered thinking the same thing when she was human, extracting the sperm to use as a base for the serum, but it was just a thought, she never in all her years as a scientist believed they would actually succeed._

"_Our research indicates that it retained enough spermatic qualities to impregnate one of your eggs,"_

_Ebetsu, while shocked, was not so easily fooled. They weren't telling her this for congratulatory reasons, they wanted something. So she asked, "Why are you telling me this?"_

_"Ebetsu, chances of the zygote becoming a living fetus are slim to none. We're not sure if the chromosomal equation is sturdy enough for the zygote to thrive, or if your own body will reject it and miscarry. Your only choice at this point is to have an abortion-"_

Ebetsu: At that point, I snapped.

_The conference room looked like a blast zone, everything is disarray. Chairs and tables were knocked aside, most shattered from the force of hitting the walls. She stood silent in the center of the room, drenched in the blood of her enemies. The doctors, or what was left of them were splattered in every possible direction. Ebetsu inhaled, taking in the sweet scent of their death. At that moment in time something kicked in, she felt no remorse for her actions, no pain. Nothing but the sweet rush of victory._

_Guards, alerted by the screams came running in only to have their limbs severed by balls of energy. The first time Ebetsu realized she had that power. The one that lived screamed into his walkie-talkie for back up, his fear as evident as the piss stain on his crotch. The heavy metal doors shot closed, chopping the dead guard in half. She cringed as the air vents opened and purple gas was forced in, the noxious smell burned in her nostrils. A second later the room was swaying, the lights falling in and out of focus, Ebetsu reached at a chair to chuck at the door, but her legs gave way, then her arms, finally everything went black._

_She came to in her cell. To this day she can't remember why, but she knew right off the bat that her arms and legs were chained to the wall. _

"_Who knew you had such power?" _

_Ebetsu scowled, what was he doing back here?_

_Andrew stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of her, "4 dead, one critically wounded, seems you've accepted the youkai in you more than we thought."_

_Ebetsu looked up and spit in his face. Oh, how she wished she could do more than that to him right now! Andrew wiped off her biological assault, looking at it for a moment before pulling back and slamming his hand across her face. It didn't hurt Ebetsu, but because she wasn't in a position to defend herself, she said nothing._

"_Tsk tsk, how violent you and I have become. Very unfitting. You should be thanking me; it is because of me the abomination wasn't removed while you were asleep."_

_In spite of herself, Ebetsu looked up in surprise._

"_I've never been the type to sugar coat things. The odds are not in __that thing's__ favor." He pointed to Ebetsu's stomach for effect, "The fetus will die soon enough, I'll just let it be at your own hands. Once it's dead, we'll study it."_

"_And if it lives?" _

_A smile appeared at the corner of his mouth, "A scientific wonder, the first human/demon hybrid. It'll make a wonderful addition to our collection, as you are well aware."_

"At that moment, there was no other alternative but to escape."

"So how'd you do it?" Kagome asked.

"I decided to use my new powers, to turn my damnation into a door to freedom." Ebetsu said, "When I felt strong enough to escape, I cut my inner thigh and let it bleed out to make it look like I was miscarrying…"

_A horrible scream rang through the laboratory, guards ran to Ebetsu's cell to find her on the floor, grabbing her stomach and cringing in pain, blood ran down her legs and was now pooling beneath her, "My baby! My baby! Nooooo!" She sobbed. _

"_Calling station 6, calling station 6. We need a doctor to come to cell 1210d, repeat! We need a doctor to come to cell 1210d!" The guards screamed into the intercom. Two doctors filed in and lifted Ebetsu on to a gurney, in their haste they left her unstrapped as they wheeled her out. Ebetsu waited until they had her in the elevator, the doors started to close. Springing up, she kicked against the elevator wall, slipping out of the elevator before it closed completely and broke into a run. Thanks to the fire escape plans posted on every other wall, she knew exactly where she was going. Within minutes she was out of the lab. _

"I ran into the shrine with the well hoping I could hide there, but they found me. I was looking into the well when they broke the doors down, got startled and fell in." Ebetsu said.

"My God…" Kagome said. Everyone could hardly believe the things this girl had gone through. Kagome kept a sharp eye on Ebetsu's aura to see if it shifted at all during her story, each word, each emotion, each sentence that came from her mouth was the truth.

"KAGOME!"

Everyone froze as a young man's voice called the miko's name.

"He's back early." Sango said.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, "I totally forgot about him!"

Ebetsu didn't understand the fear in there eyes, who was back early? Why was he calling out for Kagome? "Who?" she ended up asking.

A sweat drop appeared on the side of Kagome's face, "Well...you remember the demon sealed to the tree I told you about? When I first got here I kind of...released him from the-,"

The paper door burst apart as a boy with white hair bashed into the room. His arms were above his head, a massive sword in his hands. Ebetsu tensed, ready for a fight.

"Sessho-!" he screamed, then stopped. He stared at the new girl for a moment, then began to sniff and look around, "Where is he?"

Kagome stared at the boy, confused beyond all reason, "Who? Why are you in such a panic?"

"Don't be stupid!" His eyes continued to scan the area, "Where's Sesshomaru? This place reeks of his scent!"

Kagome only blinked at him, "Sesshomaru isn't here. I-."

The dog eared boy brushed past Kagome and crouched down in front of Ebetsu, he inhaled deeply before deciding something, "You. You reek of my brother, why?"

"Inuyasha, sit!"

The necklace around Inuyasha's neck flashed a bright purple before forcing him into the ground. Ebetsu jumped back in surprise, "What just happened?"

Kagome just waved her hand at him, "Oh, don't worry about him. He's used to it."

For fear of being sat again, Inuyasha calmed down and listened as Kagome recounted Ebetsu's story to him. Ebetsu had also come to learn about Inuyasha, a hanyou like herself, but from birth. He and Kagome were the first two to look for the Shikkon no Tama, as the traveled they met Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. From what Ebetsu could gather, Kagome seemed to be more than just a traveling partner to Inuyasha, but decided not to delve into what wasn't her business.

"That still doesn't explain why you smell like my bastard brother." Inuyasha said when Kagome finished the story.

Kagome thought about it for a moment before turning to Ebetsu, "You said the man was perfectly preserved, right? What did he look like?"

Ebetsu scratched her head thoughtfully, "I don't really remember. I didn't get a very good look at him. A thick layer of ice had formed around him when we found him."

"What do you remember?"

"I do remember he was tall, white hair...markings like these," she said, pointing to the streaks on her face.

Inu-gang: EHHHH!

Ebetsu stared at them, "What? What?" she asked.

Kagome couldn't bring herself to say anything, neither could Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, or even Kaede, however as silent as they all were, it was all too apparent what they were thinking, 'This girl...is going to have Sesshomaru's child!'

* * *

Whee! Review and stuff, wheee!


End file.
